


Size doesn't matter

by LujuriousDeath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miscommunication, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LujuriousDeath/pseuds/LujuriousDeath
Summary: [Hay una versión en Español en mi perfil]There was a reason why Yuuri didn’t want to get intimate with Victor.





	Size doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> I used the word "perfect" so many times that this fanfic should be called "Perfect".
> 
> It's not the first time I do a body worship, but it'ss not my strong point, I still had this idea in my head, and I am surprised that nobody has contemplated the idea.
> 
> English is not my first language, please be gentle with me.
> 
> I had to look for average penis sizes, I hope no one sees my browser history before I delete it.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

There was a reason why Yuuri didn’t want to get intimate with Victor, and it had nothing to do with him, but rather with what he had between his legs.

Yuuri never had problems with the size of his penis; he liked to think he was fine. It was not big, but it was a decent size. Or so he thought until Victor Nikiforov appeared before him in all his naked glory.

Six months of official relationship and Yuuri still made excuses when things got too hot between them.

He could see that Victor was affected, but he didn’t know how to bring the subject up for discussion. He knew that the lack of communication was going to eat them both, even Phichit told him more than once.

“ _Victor is going to believe it has something to do with him, Yuuri_ ,” was what his best friends said to him. “ _Why don't you just go and tell him? Trust is important in a relationship_.”

Yuuri bit his thumbnail and nodded. He promised Phichit that he would talk to Victor about the matter.

That was a month ago and Yuuri was still running away from him.

~ ● ~

Victor was worried. Yuuri seemed to run away every time there was the slightest hint that the make out session could end in sex or anything relative to it.

Yuuri had told him that he had never been with another man, so at first he thought that was why. But as the months passed, Victor was sure there was something beyond that, but Yuuri avoided the subject as often as he could.

He began to think that it could be some childhood trauma. He also thought that it could be that Yuuri investigated about gay sex and it scared him, but Victor offered to be the submissive in their first time and still Yuuri didn’t look very excited.

It could be because of his low self-esteem, something they were working on slowly. Victor had no idea.

He had gone for a walk with Makkachin after another session of kissing that ended in Yuuri telling him that he couldn’t at that moment. Victor was a patient man and he loved Yuuri more than anyone else, but the situation was starting to get a little weird.

“I’m home,” he announced as he took off his shoes, and then looked for the rag with which he wiped Makka's paws. Victor was surprised to not receive a response, so he went into the apartment, looking for Yuuri.

He opened the door to his room, where Yuuri was talking to Phichit. He decided to let them finish the conversation, but something Yuuri said makes him stop.

“It's not so easy, how can I tell him I'm embarrassed to have sex with him because my penis is half his?”

Victor covered his mouth and walked quickly to the kitchen, where he dropped his head on the table. So that was it, now everything made sense!

But how was he going to bring the subject afloat?

He stood there thinking a few moments before an idea crossed his head: Yuuri was malleable when he was sleepy. It would be easy to have him talking if he caught him at the right time.

~●~

That night, Victor hugged Yuuri form the back on the bed when he had his eyes closed. He knew he wasn’t sleeping yet.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” the older man said, caressing Yuuri's hips slowly.

“Hum?”

“Why do you always run away when it seems we're going to get intimate?”

Apparently Yuuri was not sleep-drunk enough, because when he heard that question he sat down and looked at Victor doubtfully.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Victor saw his intentions to flee. He also sat down and hugged him, preventing him from leaving.

“We have to talk about this at some point, Yuuri.” He took both his hands and kissed the hand on which was the engagement ring. “I love you and nothing will change my mind. Do you doubt me? Am I the problem?”

“What? No!” The brunet quickly denied, looking at his hands between Victor's ones. “You are perfect, Vitya, the problem is me.”

“But you are perfect, too, Yuuri.”

“What I want to say is…” Yuuri swallowed and rearranged himself, shifting his legs closer to his body. "I'm embarrassed because my penis is small.”

Yuuri looked cute when he was bashful, but Victor could only be guided by the blush and what he had heard that afternoon, since Yuuri had given his explanation in Japanese.

“Could you repeat it but this time for both of us, Yuuri? Please."

“I'm… sorry,” he murmured, scratching behind the back of his neck. “What I wanted to say is… uh… your… uh… penis is… is much bigger than… uh… than mine…” With each word, Yuuri's voice became smaller and smaller, but Victor could understand perfectly what he was saying.

The older man smiled broadly and took Yuuri's cheeks in his hands to kiss him. Yuuri did not return the kiss, surprised.

“Yuuri, size doesn’t matter to me,” he said in a loving voice and without hesitation, hugging him again. “I love you, you could have a micro penis and I would still love you as much or even more than yesterday.”

Yuuri returned the hug, holding Victor's shirt as if his life depended on it. It was as if a huge weight suddenly lifted from his shoulders. He had not realized how worried he had been about that topic, he felt a little foolish to have doubted Victor that way.

“Will you let me worship your body as it deserves, my love?”

Yuuri nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment.

Victor laid him back against the bed, beginning to kiss his lips slowly as his hands traveled under Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri worked hard to stay in shape, but always maintained a bit of fat that kept him soft, especially around the hips and thighs. Yuuri was self-conscious about that, but Victor loved it.

Soon, Yuuri's shirt disappeared, exposing his abdomen and chest. Yuuri didn’t have a sportsman's body; his body was full of soft lines and fatness that accumulated when Yuuri spent several days without exercising. In addition to that there were a couple of stretch marks that were barely visible on the sides of his hip.

But for Victor, Yuuri's body could not be more perfect. Yuuri was perfect in every aspect, and Victor felt he needed more words to describe how much he loved him.

He kissed the ring on Yuuri's hand once more before going down and starts handing kisses down Yuuri's hips and lower abdomen, without touching his pants or going down any further.

“You know, Yuuri? I love every part of you,” he began to say, moving away from him a little. “I don’t think there is a more beautiful person in the world.” He took the pajama pants and the boxers down together, exposing the creator of their problems: the barely twelve centimeters of Yuuri's erection.

The first thing Yuuri did when exposed was to cover his groin with his hands. Victor smiled fondly and pushed his hands away.

“No, I don’t want you to cover yourself, let me see you well.”

Yuuri was red to the ears; he pouted as he removed his hands and let his arms fall to the sides of his head. Victor thought he was cute.

He returned to Yuuri's lips, deepening the kiss as much as he could, his tongue exploring Yuuri's mouth as if it were new territory.

“I love the way our lips come together,” he said as they parted. “And the way our bodies fit together, for me its evidence that we're meant to be together.”

He went down his neck and his chest, caressing his hips and thighs at all times. When the kisses reached the lower part of his abdomen, he looked up. Yuuri was panting.

“And these,” he passed his thumbs through some of the stretch marks, “they're not horrible, they're evidence of your effort, something I'm very proud of.”

He went to his thighs, ignoring Yuuri's penis on purpose; that he would leave last. He lifted one of his legs and kissed the inner part of his thighs.

“This is one of my favorite places,” he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. The hickey soon appeared. “I love it when you let me lie down here when we watch movies; they are soft, strong and perfect for me.”

He finished going down until he reached his feet. He left a kiss on each sole of the foot.

“I always admired the effort you put in every movement, even in training, I remember how you left your life and your feet in it. You are an example to follow.”

Victor (who had not seen Yuuri's face since he was going down his abdomen) looked Yuuri back in the eyes. This had tears falling down his cheeks and a smirk on his lips. Victor kissed him again, trying to convey all the love he had for his Yuuri.

“And finally, here.” He descended to Yuuri's member, leaving a kiss on the tip that made Yuuri gasp. “What can I say? I find it cute, and I don’t care if it's small, because otherwise, I could not do this.”

He took hold of Yuuri's hips and swallowed the entire member in one go, causing Yuuri to moan and put a hand on Victor's head on reflex.

He began to suck and lick with experience, keeping Yuuri's hips pinned to the bed with his hands.

“Vic…tor," the younger gasped, his whole body shaking. “I’m…,” he was interrupted by a moan when Victor sucked only the tip. It was a lot for Yuuri, the pleasure went through him like lightning and soon he was ejaculating in Victor’s mouth, who swallowed everything without wasting a drop and without protesting.

He separated from Yuuri with a smile and his eyes shinning. “Delicious.”

Yuuri growled and covered his face. Victor laughed and kissed his exposed cheek before settling down beside him, hugging him again.

“Yuuri,” he called in a sing-song voice. The brunet moved his hands to leave an eye in sight. “You are beautiful and incredible and perfect for me, remember that, yes?”

Yuuri nodded before covering his face again. Victor had the cutest boyfriend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious:  
> Japan 13 cm  
> Russia 16 cm  
> And that is erect, asleep remove about 3-4 cm.
> 
> By the way, I will do an Otayuri oneshot with the same idea since in Kazakhstan the average size is 19 cm, and that I can't let it pass.


End file.
